


Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 39

by CoffeeCat



Series: Драбблы про Винчестеров [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, Food, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка: Сэм готовит для Дина. И вдруг удивляется, узнав, что любимое блюдо Дина не пирог, а...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однострочники 15 тур, заявка 39

\- Не может быть!

От неожиданности Дин роняет на плиту кастрюлю, прихватывает пальцами за горячий край, дёргается и шипит, не литературно отзываясь о Сэмовой способности подкрадываться по утрам.

В трусах и фартуке он выглядит совершенно домашним, мягким, не закрывшимся в раковину жесткой джинсы и ремней. Сконфуженный, переступает босыми ногами, словно только сейчас почувствовал холодный пол. Пирог, за которым Сэм облазил вчера весь город, не распакованный лежит на полке. А Дин встал пораньше, понадеявшись на его недосып и способность проваляться в постели до полудня. И варит...

\- Овсянка?!

Дин резко сникает, он не был бы Дином, если б сдавался так легко. Брякает на стол тарелки, разливает кашу тонким слоем, слишком тонким, похоже не планировал делиться. И поливает исходящую паром буроватую массу ароматным сиропом.

\- Завтрак чемпионов, Сэмми.

С первой, осторожно обследованной на цвет и запах ложки, Сэм понимает, это амброзия. Тающая во рту, нежно обволакивающая вкусовые рецепторы каша, усиленная сладостью сиропа, это пища богов, источник бесконечного наслаждения, который оседает теплым облаком в желудке и ласково согревает изнутри. Когда ложка шкрябает по пустой тарелке, он встречается взглядом с братом. Дин, сияя от гордости, передвигает ему вторую тарелку. Впечатленный Сэм помечает себе на память - с этого дня мотели снимать только с плитой.


End file.
